Discs that store digital information are well known. Discs are of different construction and use different formats to store different types of information such as data, computer application programs, and music and video media. For equal physical size of the different discs a video disc usually stores the greatest amount of data, often several hundred megabytes. In today's environment, digital video discs (DVDs) and High Definition DVDs also are being used as the source of various types of games both for computer operated games and games operated from dedicated systems or consoles, such as Sony Play Station, Microsoft X Box and similar systems.
In game playing use, a user inserts the DVD disc into the game console and starts playing. However, in using the discs an inconvenience sometimes is present. This is that a user of the disc often generates custom information that he might wish to access at a later time. Such custom information might be the level of the game being played, point of stopping, data of competition where several people are playing the game from the same disc, and others. For gaming systems, the custom information acquired while playing the game usually is stored on the game console itself. If a game disc is brought to another console, all custom data previously used is not present. Sometimes the game console has a separate memory card that stores the custom information and the user manually moves the memory card over to the new console. However, this means that the memory cards must be purchased and carried together with the game disc to the new console. This is somewhat inconvenient in that the user has two different items to purchase and to transport and mate with each other. A similar problem exists with discs that store other types of data, such as application programs, where it would be desirable to be able to easily access custom settings to operate the program. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and scalable way to combine a disc for distribution with the ability to keep custom setting information with the disc.